Technical Field
The disclosure is related to the technology field of the liquid crystal display, and more particular to a backlight module and a liquid crystal display device.
Related Art
LCD industry is moving towards a more efficient, more environmentally friendly, more energy-efficient direction. With the gradual improvement of LCD technology, to ensure good quality, how to improve the optical coupling efficiency of the backlight module of the liquid crystal display device, thereby reducing energy consumption has become the main direction of the entire industry research.